Sherlock Shakespeare in the Park
by Someone'sDream
Summary: Sherlock and Holmes encounter a...poetic murder, who seems to love shakespearian tragedies and making them come to life.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock-act 1 "Shakespeare in the Park"

John Watson, while on an errand for his colleague, Sherlock Holmes, took a cab to the flea market near Downtown London. Listed on Sherlock's hand written grocery list was 1 kilo of garlic, 3 kilos of salt, one jar of regional honey, a small bundle of the flower Echinacea, and of course, nicotine patches.

John pulled out his handkerchief to wipe his running nose. Winters in Afghanestan weren't as cold as the winters in London. The cab made a sharp right and then slowly stopped in front of the flea market. "That will be £6 sir." The cabby said. John pulled out a £5 bill along with a £1 bill and handed it to the cabby. The cabby nodded and John quickly got out of the cab and shivered. "I swear Sherlock Holmes will be the death of me." He said to himself as he tightened his scarf around his neck and shrugged to how sharp the winter winds could be.

After an hour walking wandering around the market he was able to find everything on the list. He was even surprised he was able to find somebody selling Echinacea in the winter. Lastly all John had to do was to head to the nearest pharmacy to obtain Sherlock's much needed nicotine patches.

While on his way walking to the pharmacy every person he pasted by seemed to be talking about the same local news. The so called "Shakespearean Deaths". John pasted a newspaper stand as he walking into the pharmacy although on his way out, he found himself leaving with more than what he came for. He left with 1 kilo of garlic, 3 kilos of salt, one jar of regional honey, a small bundle of Echinacea, nicotine patches, and a newspaper with the heading of "Couple Found Dead- Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet in London?" .


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock- part 2 of "Shakespeare in the Park"

Angry and bitter from his long and cold trip, John walked up to Sherlock's room and dropped the grocery bags in front of the door. As John was about to turn around and leave, Sherlock quickly interrupted him. "Bring them in." he said on the other side of the closed door. John picked the bags up again and walked in.

Sherlock was wrapped up in an orange blanket as he was eagerly observing his laptop's screen. "What's wrong with you? Are you in shock?" John said with a smile on his face as he brought the bags over to him. "It's cold. The cold gets quite annoying you know." Sherlock revealed his hands that were hidden inside the blanket to type something. "Did you get my nicotine patches?" He asked as he finished up his typing and again buried his hands deeply inside his blanket cocoon. "Yes." John said as he opened the bag and took out the box of patches. He gestured to Sherlock to hand it to him. Although Sherlock looked at John as if he were an idiot for asking him to come out of his cocoon and take the box. "I don't need them now, I already have three patches on. " John shook his head and put them on the table next to Sherlock's laptop.

He took the rest of the bags to the kitchen and started unloading them. "Um, so tell me why again you needed _three_ kilos of salt again?" John asked. "The head in the fridge is starting to decompose a little faster and I'm going to need you to rub salt all over it to preserve it." Sherlock said. John stopped and blinked twice. How it is that Sherlock can say such things as if they are natural.

"And what about the rest of the stuff here? Why did you make me buy flowers in the winter? I'm sure they're not for a lady since you're technically married to your work?" John smiled but Sherlock did not. "They're for a certain tea to ensure I do not fall ill this winter. Speaking of which, would you please make up some tea." John felt more like a servant than a fellow colleague now, so to turn things around he picked up the newspaper he bought and slapped it right on top of Sherlock's laptop's keyboard. Sherlock read the headline. He smiled then chuckled. "Death is a fearful thing." He said as he quoted Shakespeare.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock- part 3 of "Shakespeare in the Park"

"Boring!" Sherlock said as he whisked the newspaper off his laptop. "B-but, you smiled at the heading! You're not interested?" John tried to convince Sherlock to take the case but his small words weren't reaching Sherlock's attention. "I have more important things to do." "Really? Like what? Did another rabbit suddenly disappear?" "No this time cat. It somehow found its way out and escaped. Might want to check the local fish market for any cats with blue collars." John looked at him as if he must be joking. "You've got to be kidding me? This doesn't interest you the slightest?" "If you like it so much why don't you take the case?" John straightened his posture the said "Find. I will take this case. And I'll solve it too." "Don't take my joke seriously John." By this point John was more than mad he was angry.

Suddenly Sherlock's phone rings. "John, my phone." Sherlock didn't dare reach and get it. That would involve moving his hands out of his warm blanket. John picked up the phone and answered "Hello?" There was a pause then soon John replied with "No he won't take the case, but I will. "What are you doing?" Sherlock looked at John. John hung up the phone after saying good-bye then focused on Sherlock. "It's about time I blog about someone other than the famous Sherlock Holmes." John walked over to the coat rack. He put on his jacket and zipped it up. "Give thy thoughts no tongue." Sherlock joked. John took one more look at Sherlock then turned around and left. "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks through that man's thick head." John said as he close the door to the apartment and started to walk to go to the crime scene where "Romeo and Juliet" are now laying, resting by each other's side.


End file.
